secret santa round 1
by onryoii
Summary: for the secret santa homestuck event on tumblr. written for shooshpap. pairing: erivris with a side of erisol. feel free to read if you like.


It was that time of the year again. Feferi was holding one of her big Christmas Eve parties and, once again, she'd forced Eridan to come join the festivities.

Violet eyes narrowed at the cup of spiced cider he was drinking, jeweled fingers wrapping around the glass to swirl the dark liquid in a gentle circle; amusing himself by attempting to start a small whirlpool inside the glass. Slowing the lazy rotation of his wrist, Eridan lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip.

A slight movement from across the room caught his attention and his gaze lifted from the rim in front of his nose and just beyond; gaze meeting with a pair of brown and blue eyes across the room. He blinked, staring quietly in return at Sollux Captor until the male's nose wrinkled slightly and a tongue slid between his lips in a childish manner.

Eridan responded immediately, dark brows furrowing over the rims of his glasses and his own tongue returned the gesture before he promptly spun around in his seat to face the other direction when Sollux met him with a toothy grin.

The insufferable lanky nerd had been throwing him looks all night and, much to his distress, Eridan always seemed to make eye contact.

He was entirely too sober for this but Feferi had revoked his alcohol privilges considering the last party they'd had resulted in some interesting stories the next day.

Lifting his glass to his lips again, he took another sip. It was warm and toasty in Feferi's house and their group of friends was scattered around; some lounging on the furniture near the fireplace while others chatted idly near the beverages.

It was stupid.

Eridan's lips pursed together, rings clicking softly against his glass as he drummed his fingers against the side of it.

Well, it wasn't that he _hated _these little gatherings. They were actually kind of nice but it was the fact that he felt so out of place at them. His father had never really been big on having christmas get togethers and the only person he'd really hung out with around this time of the year was Feferi but she was talking with all the others at the moment. And occasionally his cousin Cronus would drop by but since he lived in the city it was harder for him to travel hours out of his way every year.

A shape formed in his periphreal vision and he blinked, lifting his gaze upwards to find himself staring into the cerulean blue gaze of one Vriska Serket. The sight of the grin on her face was enough to send a sense of dread and irritation through Eridan's veins. He knew that grin well and it usually never ended well for him whenever he was faced with it.

"What do _you _want, Serket?" He demanded curtly, eyes narrowing suspiciously as the girl lifted a hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind and ear, shifting her weight onto her left leg and a hand went to her hip.

"Can't a girl say hello to her favorite nerd?"

Eridan's lip curled into a sneer as a hand reached out to tug on his cheek and he was quick to bat it away, "I thought you 'favorite nerd' was Tav." He shot back and immediately felt a smug satisfaction make itself known at the sudden look of mild surprise at the mention of Tavros but it was instantly replaced with a scowl, eyes narrowing in response, "And what would you know about anything, Ampora? Nothing."

The lack of a good comeback was enough proof that Eridan had managed to strike a chord with the girl.

"So what did you want, Vris? In case you couldn't tell I'm tryin' to enjoy my cider in peace. A' course, you givin' me some peace and quiet's too much to ask for, isn't it?"

"I'm ashamed you think so little of me, Eridan." An almost sincere bout crossed Vriska's face but when she was given a blank expression, it slid away into a small scowl. A huff sounded from her lips and she folded her arms over the front of her navy blue sweater, "Well I _wanted _to show you something but if you're going to be like that then you can forget it, Mr. Pissy Pants."

He should've probably known that Vriska was trying to press him into agreeing to come along with her and abandon his current spot but he had to admit that curiosity was getting the better of him. His lips pressed into a thin line as he studied the girl. The stubborn look on her face was bordering on childish and the second she realized Eridan was stuyding her, the look became more prominent and she turned slightly as if thoroughly upset with him.

"_Fine_." He hissed, letting his head roll backwards with a heavy sigh, setting down his glass to slide off the bar stool. "So where are we goi-." His words were cut off as a fingers curled into the front of his dark sweater and very nearly strangled him as he was all but dragged along after Vriska. Somehow, he managed to find his footing and scampered after her, prying her fingers loose from his shirt, "Jesus fuck, _what_? I think I deserve a fuckin' explanation as to where exactly you're totin' me off to, Vris." He scolded, growling as she suddenly stopped and he nearly walked right into her.

"Well, _I'm_ getting ready to leave."

So, she was leaving?

"Good. But did I really need to escort you to the door? While I know you make everythin' complicated I'm sure you don't require me escortin' you to the door."

"Pffft! Of course not, Eridan! But it is Christmas eve and I haven't gotten my present yet."

"A present?" Eridan repeated, a brow arching in disbelief, "Vris, I don't know what kind a' drugs you're on but I would _never_ in a million years get you a present."

He was faced with a toothy grin that sent fifty warning signals ringing off in his head.

"You don't have to 'get' me anything when I can get it myself."

Hands founds his face and he was pulled down to Vriska's level, lips finding his own. Violet eyes widened behind the rims of his glasses as Vriska kept their lips connected. It was soft and tentative at first before her hands slid back against his jaw to curl her fingers into the back of his chocolatey hair. A slight tilt of her head molded their lips closer together and Eridan found himself not entirely caring that the person he was kissing was one of the most infuriating girls to ever cross his path.

As she pulled away, Eridan could only stare in bewilderment, mouth still slightly parted in a state of shock; gaze searching over Vriska as if to try to find an answer as to what the fuck had just happened. A bright grin crossed her face and she reached up a hand to gingerly smooth the dark hair should ruffled prior back into place, "It's a tradition to get a kiss under the mistletoe." She stated, indicating upwards.

He followed the upturned digit and instantly scowled at the sight of the green plant tied to a red ribbon on the doorframe; feeling the beginnings of a blush working its way across his face.

"Who the-"

"You can thank Feferi for that little bit. You know how she likes to go the whole nine yards."

Eridan promptly flushed, turning a scowl onto Vriska but instead sputtered as the end of a scarf flipped itself into his face.

Vriska finished wrapping her scarf around her neck with a flourish and was tugging on her coat in the process, "Have a _very _Merry Christmas, Eridan."

A gust of cold air hit him as the door was opened and then was gone as Vriska closed it behind her.

He stood there for the better part of a minute until a hand grabbed onto his wrist and he looked down to a pair of pink glasses he was used to seeing.

"This is entirely _your _fault, Fef."

The girl gently smiled before ushering him back into the room, "Oh, hush. You know you enjoyed it."


End file.
